


The view from your roof

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, worried friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam asks Brett a favour, watch over Mason for the night. No problem. He likes Mason, they'll play COD in person instead of over online. Too bad Mason has no idea that he's being watched over and Liam wants it to stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The view from your roof

Liam had asked very very nicely for Brett to watch over Mason tonight. It had been particularly hard for him, it had been etched across his tense muscles.

He’d said yes, under the impression that Mason would know that he would be doing it.

Mason hadn’t known.

Mason still didn’t know.  
  


Brett sat grumpily on the roof beside Mason’s window, just out of view and listened to a regular Tuesday night at the Hewitt’s.

Mason did monster research instead of homework. He could tell because he kept texting him about weird obscure powers he didn’t even know about. He didn’t respond to any in hopes that Mason would stop and he wouldn’t get caught on his roof.

It was almost ten and his heart was heavy because if this was a normal Tuesday for him he’d be kicking his sister off the TV in order to start up a game of multi-player COD with Mason.

As if on cue Mason started up the game and found him not there. He waited, Mason waited, he could feel the disappointment in the air through the open window. Could hear him complain about Brett not being on time.

Brett’s heart stopped when Mason grumbled about being on time for  _dates_. 

Did he think that’s what those were? 

Was he leading Mason on?

He liked Mason sure but dating humans was messy. He made a rule of not dating outside of pack, it was just easier.

He can hear Mason drop out of the game and he can feel the vibration in his pocket. He knows its Mason before he even touches his phone, how could it not be.

_What are you doing?_

He racked his brain trying to think of something.

“I bet he and Liam are off solving werewolf crimes without me.” Mason grumbled.

He didn’t have it in him to use that as an excuse. He’d hate to solve ‘werewolf’ crimes with just Liam. Mason made the whole thing just more bearable.

_Date_

He writes back and instantly regrets it. Mason suddenly feels like a black hole of emotions.

“Of course he is.” Mason flops down hard on his bed, “I bet they’re hotter than me, probably tall and well built and stupid.” He throws something across the room, something soft.

“They’re probably in the backseat of a car somewhere making hot werewolf babies or something.” Mason rants softly to himself, “Dick could have told me, it’s not like we have a standing arrangement or anything. It’s not like I would get worried about him, not like there’s monsters running around killing people.” Mason is moving around his room annoyed.

He can feel the annoyance and the jealousy pulsating through the house right into him. He wouldn’t have pegged Mason for the jealousy type.

“Stupid hot jerk.” Mason’s voice is low and unhappy and its kinda really doing something for him.

There’s a long silence in the room and for a moment he’s worried that he’s left the room and he doesn’t know where he went. Except he can still feel the heat of him somehow through the roof.

His phone goes off in his hands and he almost drops it from the roof but manages to catch it only losing his bearings for a moment before he pushes himself back up into his hiding place.

Mason.

Of course

_Be safe._

That’s all it says. That long of a silence and two words that felt kind of like a slap in the face. Was be telling him to wrap up? Or was he saying that because there were still Chimeras on the loose?

He had a pretty good feeling it wasn’t a supernatural be safe.

“I am so transparent.” Mason sighs and lays back down on the bed.

Yeah he was a little bit, that wasn’t really as bad a thing as Mason seemed to think. It was refreshing to be around someone who just said what they meant. If he thought he looked really good in his uniform Mason just said it.

Well he said  _damn_  but the effect was the same.

He lay down on the roof looking out at the sky, stars where doing there best to light up the sky, it was a beautiful night, calm but the air felt hot with Mason’s boiling mood.

He barely even thinks about it he opens up his conversation with Mason.

_How mad would you be if I wasn’t on a date? I’m doing Liam a favour and I’m cold and bored._

He doesn’t wait for an answer, the instant lightening of his mood is answer enough.

_Come meet me_

The response is delayed but he can hear Mason messing around with drawers.

_Where?_

He contemplates just leaning down and offering him a hand out but that feels all at once too creepy and too romantic.

_Don’t be mad, but I’m outside._

“Outside?” Mason moves to the window and leans out looking down the street.

“Hey.”

Mason’s heartbeat sky rockets and fear coats the air.

“Jesus-” Mason climbs out of the window, without help and moves up to sit next to him, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Liam wanted to make sure you were safe tonight.”

Mason looks sad, “If he thinks that you should be with him instead. He’d only ever think that if he was doing something stupid and dangerous.”

“That’s your problem with this? That I should have gone with him instead? Aren’t you mad that I’ve been listening in all evening?”

“Well yeah, but I’ll get over it, Liam can’t get better from, you know, dead.”

“I’m sure he’s fine, he’ll be with Scott.”

“I hope so.” Mason lays down beside him and Brett follows suit.

The sky is beautiful and the night feels so much better now that Mason’s mood has improved.

Mason grabs Brett’s arm from between them and leaning forward sets it down behind his head.

Mason’s heart stays steady but his own skips around stuttering wondering what’s going on. The smaller boy doesn’t do anything else, just lays there looking up at the stars, quiet.

It’s nice.

It’s really nice actually. He’s being wrapped in the soft comforting smell of Mason, the stars are lovely and he doesn’t have to say anything.

He pulls Mason in a little closer and there’s a flutter in his heartbeat that he feels matched in his own.

He’s suddenly not so sure that he’s been leading Mason on any more. They lay there in a kind of comfortable silence he’s never really experienced with anyone before and he’s amazed by the sky moving around this moment that just seems to drag and honestly be kind of perfect.

He’d have to reconsider his no human’s policy because just hooking up with the boy quietly naming stars at his side just didn’t feel like enough.


End file.
